Star Trek Voyager:After Voyager.Episode 1
by Captain Sim
Summary: J/C This is a story with some humor.It takes place after Voyager and they return back to space.Plus Janeway is having conflicts with the crew
1. Default Chapter

Star Trek Voyager:After Voyager  
The New Series that takes place after Voyager  
  
(Legal Stuff:Anything to do with Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount)  
  
After 5 years of Voyager on Earth all the crew have relaxed at home,drank their coffee(Especially Janeway)and Janeway wants to go into space again.  
  
The Stardate is..........................I don't know!  
All of Voyager's crew have received special mail in little flying voyager toys(The newest wave in mailing technology)that said:  
"As a request from Captain Kathryn Janeway you(As a Voyager crew Member)are allowed to go back into space.If you accept,you must reply to this fly-mail and a special Starfleet limo will arrive tomorrow at 0700 hours.  
You will recieve you mission at Starfleet along with new training and a tour of the new Voyager.  
  
STARFLEET COMMAND"  
  
The next day tons of limos came to StarFleet Command.  
  
In a huge banquet hall  
  
Admiral:I would like to announce the lift off of the new U.S.S Voyager,first we will start with a few words from Captain Janeway.  
*Everybody claps as Janeway goes to the stage*  
Janeway:Tons of years ago,we all remember the lift off of Voyager,we then were put into the Delta Quadrant.Then we battled our way through tons of problems like Borg(Everybody stares at Seven),medical problems and tons more.But this time,Borg and Medical Problems won't be a problem  
*The Doctor gets puts a frown on his face*  
Janeway:Since we will be using new technology that would make being stuck in the Delta Quadrant Impossible.Readings from the Delta Quadrant from other StarFleet Ships show that the Borg have remade themselves.Due to this we will be battling them to their complete death.I don't have much else to say but lets chow down!  
*Janeway then views coffee and runs for it*  
Chakotay:That was an interesting speech up there.  
*Janeway tries to talk with coffee in her mouth but spills it all over Chakotay*  
*They both laugh*  
Doctor:I'l have to check you over for burns.  
Chakotay:No problems Doctor,I think Janeway can check it over  
*Chakotay winks at Janeway*  
  
After a huge party everyone the nextday some crew members get new training on the new weapons,navigation,etc.While other crew members view the new Voyager.Then a week later all training was done,it was time for lift-off.  
  
Admiral:Good-bye all of you and we hope to see you soon.  
Janeway:You too.Tom,take us out of earth's orbit,Tuvok,get the Wormhole maker ready.  
Tom,Tuvok:Yes Captain.  
Tom:Jinx!  
*Tuvok Sighs*  
  
In astrometrics:  
Seven:So......what does this button do..............  
*The screen shows whats happening on the bridge*  
Bridge:  
Janeway:Seven turn that off,you're blocking the screen view!  
Astro:  
Seven:which button........................  
hmmm.......It seems as if I can do emergency procedure things in here........  
*Seven enables the WormHole Maker too early making the hole to close to mars,Mars is sucked into it along with Voyager..........*  
  
In the briefing room:  
Janeway:All in favour of suspending Seven from her duties for two weeks?  
*Everybody except for the doctor put their hands.*  
Seven:Then my suspension will take place in Cargo bay 4 with two class 4 security guards?  
Janeway:You read my mind.Okay,everybody to their quarters,Chakotay,I want to talk to you in MY quarters,alone.  
Seven:(Speaking in a low voice)my plan is going perfectly..........  
  
In Janeway's quarters:  
Janeway:Care to have a coffee(drulls)with me?  
Chakotay:I don't drink coffee,but I will have some herbal tea.  
Janeway:Come sit down,I need to talk to you.  
*They both sit together on the couches*  
Chakotay:Do you think that was right to sus......  
*Janeway kisses Chakotay*  
  
On Bridge:  
Harry:hmhmhmhmhmhm................I think I found something.......(hits comm badge)Captain,get on the bridge,I think I found the Borg,and three wormholes.  
*Janeway enters along with Chakotay*  
Janeway:On screen.Hail them.  
Borg:We are the Borg......you will be assim...  
Janeway:Can't you guys come up with another hail message.  
Borg:We have!Just listen!ilated....unless....you play our Wormhole game.....  
Janeway:Get Mega Phasers ready........  
Borg:One of these Wormholes will lead you to our base,another takes you way off course,another one has 20 Borg Spheres ready to attack,choose you destiny........  
Tuvok:It would be wise to get Seven out of Cargo Bay and let her scan the wormholes.  
Janeway:I'm not letting her out that easily,get the doctor to get in astrometrics.  
*The doctor in his office replies and heads for astrometrics.*  
Borg:You have taken to long,prepared to be destroyed.  
Janeway:Activate Borg Sheilding.  
*The attacks by the Borg don't destroy the sheilding.*  
Janeway:Fire Phasers.  
BOOM!  
*The Borg Cube was destroyed*  
Chakotay:Doctor,which one leads us to their base.  
Doctor:Just a second!I'm a medical doctor not an Astrometrics Genius!  
*5 hours later*  
Janeway:Doctor!  
Doctor:(acting sarcastic)Astrometrics is soooooo easy!I can just press one button and I can figure out where three wormholes go!!!  
*10 hours later in the briefing room*  
Janeway:All in favour of condeming the Doctor only to Sickbay and to lose his Holo-deck privlages for a week say I.  
*Everybody says I*  
Janeway:Dismissed.Oh,Chakotay,I'l be taking care of Astrometrics now.  
Chakotay:No,I will.  
*They kiss,yet again*  
  
In Cargo Bay 4:  
Seven:Good,they are guarding the door outside.Now,I need to get access to the replicator's systems.  
In Sickbay:  
Doctor:Now what am I supposed to do in here!Oh!I know!I forgot my computer program has solitare in it!  
  
In Astrometrics:  
Chakotay:The 1st worm hole has the 20 Borg Spheres.  
Bridge:  
Janeway:Thanks Chakotay,set course for the first wormhole.  
Tom:I don't really like that idea captain.  
Janeway:In the words of the Borg,My Ideas,Yours are irrelivent.  
Tuvok:Should I....  
Tom:I jinxed you remember?  
Tuvok:Sigh......  
  
Voyager heads into the 1st wormhole.  
  
What is Seven planning?Is Janeway's coffee adiction affecting her mood?Will Voyager be destroyed by the Borg?Will Tuvok get out of his jinx?Why does the Doctor Love Solitare?  
See the next episode titled:  
STAR TREK VOYAGER:AFTER VOYAGER  
The Assimilation  
  
  



	2. Star Trek Voyager:After Voyager Episode ...

Star Trek Voyager:After Voyager  
The New Series that takes place after Voyager  
  
(Legal Stuff:Anything to do with Star Trek Voyager is owned by Paramount)  
  
Episode 2:The Assimilation  
  
Last time Voyager and her crew went back into space to battle the Borg,instead they found a Borg Cube playing a game with them:Pick a Wormhole Game.After Voyager destroyed the cube they went into the 1st hole,where the 20 Borg Spheres are.........  
  
Bridge:  
Harry:This Wormhole is very unstable,I suggest we get out of here!  
Janeway:Activate Borg Sheilding.(walks over to Harry)We have to destroy As much Borg as we can.If we miss this chance the Borg might recreate themselves again!  
Tom:We will be reaching them in 2 minutes.  
Harry:I'm sorry captain.......(Harry presses a button Janeway has never seen before and the Warp Core stops working.)  
Janeway:What did you just press?  
Harry:A button.......ummmm.............Tuvok told me!  
Tuvok:You are.....  
Tom:TUVOK!YOUR JINXED!!!!!!!!!  
Harry:Then ummmm...........the Doctor told me..............when I went in for my exam.....yea!.....then he didn't want to fix up us if we were assimilated.......  
Janeway:B'lanna,get that warp core online!  
B'lanna:Yes captain.  
  
Astrometrics:  
Chakotay:Janeway,I need to show you something...........  
Janeway:On my way(smiling)  
*Janeway then made a quick stop to the mess hall and got a small coffee making her run faster*  
Janeway:Yes...........  
Chakotay:Come,look at this.  
*Janeway walks over and instead of seeing something beautiful on the screen there were 2 Borg Sphere pictures on screen,looking like they were heading for Voyager*  
Janeway:I'l be on then bridge!  
  
Cargo Bay:  
Seven:Ahhh.........that was a good regeneration..........except for that stupid neck cramp...........theres gotta be a medkit somewhere.......*she heads outside to the guards*  
Have you seen any medkits in here?  
Guards:Nope,their all in Cargo bay 1..............ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
*Seven assimilates one of the guards and kills another one with a phaser she found*  
Seven:Computer,how many people in this deck?  
Computer:One person.  
Seven:State Name  
Computer:Kathryn Janeway.  
*Seven hides inside the cargo bay,she then follows Janeway,Janeway then enters the mess hall*  
Janeway:Computer one extra large Coffee,oh,with some whipped cream.  
Seven(Hiding outside)Once she leaves I can finish my plan,huh,whos coming?  
Borg(guard):I am Borg...........  
*Seven hides in a room across from the mess hall.  
Janeway:Ahhhhh!!!!Borg!!!!!(Hits comm badge)Security down to the mess hall!I know,Computer,one extra large,extra hot coffee.  
*Janeway takes the coffee and throws it at the Borg.The Borg then all of a sudden turns into the guard*  
Janeway:Never mind Security,back to your quarters.  
Security team:Owwwwwww..........We never get to fire at anything......  
Seven:I have to get to the Cargo Bay......but how.........Hey I'm in Cargo Bay 1....heres some medkits......and I'l take this tube back..........  
  
B'lanna:(Hits Comm Badge)Captain,Warp Core is back on.  
Janeway:Great!  
*Janeway heads to the bridge*  
Janeway:Resume course.Oh and Harry,please go into my quarters,I'l speak to you in a few minutes.  
Tom:Borg are approching.........  
Janeway:Borg Sheilding to maximum..............Fire photon torpedos.  
*Torpedos fire from the front of the ship and from the deflector,it destroys the first one but the second one started firing all it had.*  
  
Sickbay:  
Doctor:HmHmHmHmHm.....just need to put this card here........*BOOM!*Thankl you Borg!You just messed up my first perfect game!Computer,Fire Doctor weapon 65.21.  
Computer:Cannot accept order,must clear level 6.  
Doctor:Computer,initiaize hologram Janeway.  
*The Doctor turns to janeway*  
Holo-Janeway:Computer,fire Doctor weapon 65.21  
*The ship a huge Ion Blast from the deflector causing the sphere to break apart.*  
*The ship enters Borg Space*  
  
Bridge:  
Janeway:What was that?  
Tuvok:That appeared to be weapon 62.  
Tom:TUVOK!!!!REME......  
Janeway:Enough!!Tuvok you are free to talk for 10 minutes.I'l be back in a few minutes.  
*Janeway heads for her quarters.*  
Janeway:So Harry,what was the point of shutting down the Warp Core.  
Harry:Because ummm.........Hey!How about I make us some coffee?  
Janeway:I guess so.......  
Harry:Janeway,I want to have a drinking contest so you should probably go to the washroom.  
Janeway:Good Point.  
Harry:Computer,Small coffee,no caffiene,and One Extra Large Coffee,tons of Caffiene.  
Computer:Caffiene overload may result in a hyper mood.  
Harry:Belay that.*starts laughing*  
*Harry leaves the two coffees behind and he runs and goes into sickbay.  
Harry:Janeway!!!!!!!!!How did you get here so fast!?  
Doctor:It was only me,I was.......umm.......seeing how it's like to be like other members.Anyway,not feeling well?  
Harry:Actually........BOOM!!!!!  
Janeway:(Walking weirdly in)Whatsssssss wronggggggggg.........  
Tuvok:I've only beaten 5 of the ships.15 remain.Borg sheilds are at 85%.  
Janeway:Maybe the Ion Blast will come again........  
  
Astrometrics:  
Chakotay:I'm reading a level 6 Ion Storm heading out way.........  
Sickbay:  
Doctor:An Ion Storm is coming........  
Bridge:  
Janeway:We'll use it to our advantage.  
Tom:It's almost here..........Brace for impact!  
Janeway:WARP 5!  
*Voyager before going to warp gets hit by the ion storm causing severe damage.*  
Janeway:How are we......  
Tom:We have damage in the shuttle bay and we are limited to warp 1.  
Janeway:Chakotay,The Borgggggggggg?*She starts dancing around weirdly*  
Chakotay:No more Borg........  
Janeway:Hey Tommy.....take us threw the holeworm.......  
Tom:Ummm......Okay............  
Tuvok:Since I have one minute left to talk......  
*Janeway runs into her quarters and locks it.*  
Contact Chakotay about the second wormhole,and tell him to get down here.  
  
Cargo Bay 4:  
Seven:Now just change this......now that......Excellent......No More Tea for Janeway!!!Hahahahahahahahahahaha!*Caugh,gag*Now it makes Neelix's(feaks out at the thought of him)Viola Root Tea!  
  
Bridge:  
Tuvok:I have 15 sec. Chakotay said the next worm hole is where it will take us off course so to the third worm hole!  
Tom:I've never seen you that excited before,and oh yea....YOUR JINXED AGAIN!Hahahaha!  
*Something comes out of Janeway's quarters*  
Borg:You two will be assimilated............  
Tom,Tuvok:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Who is this Borg?What is the Doctor and Harry planning?  
Will Seven be rejoining the Borg?Will The Doctor ever beat a game of Solitare?  
  
See the next Episode!  
Star Trek Voyager:After Voyager  
Episode 3:Seven's Days   
  



End file.
